The present invention relates to the art of wiring conduits extending through the roof of a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roof-mounted wiring portal assembly that provides numerous advantages.
It is common to locate one or more HVAC units on the roof of a commercial building. For each of these HVAC units (often called xe2x80x9croof-top unitsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRTUsxe2x80x9d), local building codes or other applicable regulations typically require a rated NEMA xe2x80x9cdisconnect.xe2x80x9d The xe2x80x9cdisconnectxe2x80x9d is basically an electrical switch which cuts power to the RTU when it is to be serviced. Code typically requires either: (1) that the disconnect be located adjacent to the unit within the service technician""s line of sight, or (2) if the disconnect is located away from the technician""s line of sight, it must be padlocked and conspicuously tagged when the power is off.
In the past, electrician""s have often mounted the disconnect directly to the sheet metal enclosure of the RTU itself. Unfortunately, the screws used for this purpose will frequently puncture the RTU""s refrigerant coils or cause other damage to components within the enclosure. In addition, electricians will frequently mount the disconnect box directly over the unit manufacturer""s ID plate. This may cause a delay in identifying the make and model of the RTU, thus delaying necessary maintenance on the unit.
Difficulties have also been encountered in the techniques used to pass electrical wiring through the roof to the RTUs. Typically, this has been accomplished using xe2x80x9cpitch pockets,xe2x80x9d which are boxes mounted to the roof through which electrical conduit is inserted. After the box is mounted to the roof and the conduit is placed in the correct position, hot pitch is poured into the box to seal the conduit. The pitch hardens as it cools.
While pitch pockets have performed reasonably well, they are not without disadvantages. On hot days, for example, pitch may seep through the space between the conduit and the box. As the pitch level decreases over time, rain or snow will have a greater tendency to collect in the box. If the pitch then develops cracks, the collected water can penetrate the roof through the pitch pocket. In addition, the pitch pocket limits flexibility if changes in the electrical wiring become necessary later.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art constructions and methods.
According to one aspect, the present invention provides a combination including a structural roof defining a configured aperture. A wiring portal assembly is sealingly mounted to the roof so as to extend through the configured aperture. Electrical wires are located inside of the wiring portal assembly so as to pass through the roof. An electrical switch device is attached to the wiring portal assembly and is electrically connected to the electrical wires.
In some presently preferred embodiments, the structural roof includes a roof curb defining the configured aperture. Preferably, the wiring portal assembly in such embodiments may include an elongate housing slidingly received in the roof curb. Often, the wiring portal assembly may desirably include at least one electrical outlet.
Embodiments of the invention are contemplated in which the wiring portal assembly includes a flashing skirt located at an axially intermediate location of the elongate housing. In this regard, the flashing skirt may be configured having a substantially radial first portion and a substantially axial second portion defining a pocket. Alternatively, the flashing skirt may comprise a substantially radial portion located under roofing material of the roof.
In many cases, the electrical switch device may be electrically connected to an HVAC unit located on the roof. Moreover, the electrical switch device will often be contained in a separate switch housing. The combination of the present invention may also include a second wiring portal assembly sealingly mounted to the structural roof so as to extend through a second configured aperture defined therein. In such embodiments, an attachment structure may be provided interconnecting both of the wiring portal assemblies. One or more electrical switch devices may be mounted to the attachment structure.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a wiring portal assembly for mounting to a roof curb of a structural roof. The assembly comprises an elongate housing extending axially between a first end and a second end. A flashing skirt is located at an axially intermediate location of the elongate housing for sealingly engaging the roof curb. An attachment structure is located on the elongate housing for facilitating attachment of an electrical switch device.
In some exemplary embodiments, the flashing skirt has a substantially radial first portion and a substantially axial second portion defining a pocket into which at least a portion of the roof curb is received. An elastomeric gasket may be located in the pocket of the flashing skirt.
Embodiments of the wiring portal assembly are contemplated wherein the elongate housing has first and second removable caps located at the first and second ends, respectively. In such embodiments, the first removable cap may define at least one knockout disc.
It will often be desirable to equip the wiring portal assembly with at least one electrical outlet. For example, the electrical outlet may be fixed to a service outlet compartment attached to the elongate housing. The service outlet compartment may preferably be located so as to cover and seal the second end of the elongate housing. A power transformer may also be located in the service outlet compartment.
In some embodiments, the attachment structure may comprise a pair of spaced apart brackets. In addition, the elongate housing may be substantially rectangular in its transverse cross-section.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a combination comprising a wiring portal assembly adapted for side mounting at a predetermined location from which it extends outwardly and upwardly. An electrical switch device is attached to the wiring portal assembly. Electrical wires electrically connected to the electrical switch device are also provided. The electrical wires are located inside of the wiring portal assembly so as to extend from the predetermined location to the electrical switch device.
In many embodiments, the electrical switch device will be contained in a separate switch housing. In such embodiments, the wiring portal assembly may include attachment structure for facilitating attachment of the electrical switch device. For example, the attachment structure may comprise a pair of spaced apart brackets.
Often, the wiring portal assembly may be configured having an elongate housing with a first sloped section and a second vertical section. In addition, at least one removable access panel for providing access to an interior of the elongate housing may be provided.
Additional aspects of the present invention are achieved by a method of running electrical wire through a structural roof having a roof curb defining a configured aperture. One step of the method involves providing a wiring portal assembly including an elongate housing having a flashing skirt at an intermediate location thereof. Another step of the method involves inserting a bottom end of the elongate housing into the configured aperture. As a further step, the elongate housing is lowered until the flashing skirt sealingly engages the roof curb. An additional step of the method involves extending electrical wire between a first location above the roof and a second location below the roof inside of the elongate housing.